


Traveling With the Doctor

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Brooke and Lillian are two normal teenage girls until the TARDIS shows up at their school.





	1. Blue Box

Brooklyn's pov

It was a normal day at school. I was sitting in class next to my best friend since Pre-school, Lillian. We've known each other forever. After everything we've been through together, I can't imagine not ever being best friends. 

Lillian and I were both in math third period when I noticed the blue box materializing outside the window. It was a normal day, one with blue skies and no clouds in sight, a perfect temperature. I pulled on Lillian's sleeve and she glanced at me. She was probably thinking, 'oh look, Brooke wants to bother me again.' I could hear the sarcasm in her voice already.

"Don't look now, but..."

"If this is about Doctor Who, you can shut up now." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, it is."

"Then stop talking. You've already gotten me in trouble once."

"Lillian, detention. After school."

I glanced at Lillian's face and her eye twitched. She turned away from me and went back to her paper and I rolled my eyes. We both hated our teacher. I didn't know what she was so mad about, especially since she knew he was an awful person.

"Lill, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it, just be quiet!" She hissed back.

I sighed and glanced outside. The blue box had gone, and I felt depressed. 

Why hadn't I just run out when I had the chance? How dumb was I?

Apearently, I was very dumb, as I had kept talking and gotten detention. Oh well. At least Lillian and I could suffer the same fate together.

Even though she would probably hate me by the end of it....

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Later that evening in detention, I sat next to Lillian as we did in class. I wanted this to feel as normal as possible to us since neither of us had dared to ever get detention before. We were good girls, we weren't goodie goodies but we didn't purposefully get in trouble. 

"Why wouldn't you just stop talking earlier?" Lillian asked.  
"I was trying to tell you something."  
"What were you trying to tell me then? Just tell me now before Mr.Myer comes in. God forbid we get another detention IN detention." She scoffed. 

"Fine. If that's how you want to be, fine. I won't tell you that the TARDIS materialized right outside our classroom window today." 

"What? Are you really trying to make jokes right now Brooklyn? Can't you tell how angry I am with you?" 

"Lillian, don't be like this-"

"Like what Brooklyn? Actually angry at you for once for all the times you've gotten me in trouble? Well, I'm sooo sorry I have emotions then."

She angrily sat back down and crossed her arm. In the middle of screaming at me, she had stood up to give a speech.

"Come on Lillian. You know Mr.Meyer is a - word I'm not going to say."

Lillian's angry frown turned into her normal one.

"Go on."

"We're best friends. You know I'd never lie to you, or get you in trouble on purpose. I'm really sorry."

Lillian sighed. 

"I have to think. I'm going to the bathroom. Alone."

"Lillian, no! You know that in horror films people get eaten or worse when they leave alone."

"This isn't a film Brooke. This is life. I'm going. Do. Not. Follow."

"Lillian, don't do this. What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine. You stay here."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Go to a different one."

"Okay."

I sighed once Lillian left the room. I was alone. I looked out the window again, hoping to see the TARDIS materializing. No such luck, of course. What did I expect? I had horrible luck.

"Dang it." I sighed. I rested my head on the desk and fell asleep.

Lillian's pov

I couldn't believe how Brooke had gotten me in trouble. We never get in trouble! We avoid detention specifically because of the bad people in it. We promised each other we'd never get detention. As I washed my hands and left the bathroom, I thought I heard a whooshing sound, but brushed it off as the wind. Brooke's silly little fantasies were hijacking my imagination. There's no way the TARDIS, a space ship, would ever come to our school. Not as long as I was there anyway. Nothing exciting ever happened here.

I walked down the hall back to the classroom. I glanced in the window of the door and noticed Mr. Meyer had finally showed up. Brooke was asleep but he didn't seem to care. Maybe I could slip away and I could leave Brooke.... no. If we were doing this we may as well do it together. I pushed open the door and waited for the speech on lateness. 

There was something I hadn't noticed in the hall - Mr. Meyer was also asleep. And another thing I hadn't noticed - a big blue box in the courtyard outside the window.

"Brooke... wake up!!!" I shook her shoulder, trying not to wake Mr.Meyer, but he showed no signs of waking up. Brooke let out a loud snore that showed no signs of her waking anytime soon either.

"Idiots," I mumbled. I pushed open the window and ran to the TARDIS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brooke's Pov

I was having a pleasant dream about not being in detention when Lillian decided to wake me up. 

Or at least, I thought I had heard her. It could've been Mr.Meyer, but he was asleep in his chair. I rubbed my eyes and noticed something blue out of the corner of my left eye. 

The TARDIS. 

And Lillian next to it.

''Aw, hell no. Not without me,'  
I thought. I bolted to the window and pushed it open. 

Once I was sure I was safe and out of Mr.Meyer's hearing range (not that he would wake up anytime soon, the old man) I screamed "LILLIAN!" and ran to her. 

"Is it actually the-" I looked at the police box. 

"Yeah," she said. She seemed to be in a dream state. Her eyes were all foggy and misty.

"Doctor, just go do your thing." 

"That's Amy Pond-" I said, my voice all high pitched. As soon as I said that, I noticed something I wish I had never seen. A weeping angel. And a Dalek. Together.

"I see why they're here," Lillian gulped. 

Suddenly the TARDIS doors were shoved open and the Doctor ran right into me, and we came face to face. 

"Hello," he said. British accent and all. Oh my god.

"Hi," I said, resisting the urge to giggle.

"So... this is awkward."

"Is it?" I asked.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Why you get off me first?"

"That's a good idea." He agreed. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Brooklyn. But don't ever call me that unless you want to get slapped in the face. Call me Brooke. Lillian only calls me Brooklyn when she's mad at me. We're best friends."

Lillian glared at me from where she was standing next to the TARDIS. 

"Don't push it."

"Or... we were."

"Nice to meet you Brooke. Now then, what are they doing here?" The Doctor wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

"Dunno. We've had that angel statue here for over a year. It's kinda scary actually."

"That's an accurate word."

OH MY GOD IT WAS RORY. 

"Rory!!" I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Amy did not look happy.

"Um... hi. Do I know you?" He asked.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully. I kept hugging him.

"Oh... okay then. Do you want to tell me your name?"

"I'm Brooke. I love you!!" 

"That's nice. Get off." Amy pushed me aside.

"Hey! Rory has two arms." I pouted. 

"I can't believe you're not attached to the doctor." Lillian laughed. I glanced over and noticed the doctor's face turning purple.

"Oh, sorry." Lillian let go and the Doctor gasped. 

"You're strong," he said, then fainted.

"Uh..." 

"Just get him back in the TARDIS." Rory sighed. "I'll take care of it."

Meanwhile, Lillian took his fez and put it on her head. 

"Really?" Amy asked her. "You're as weird as him."

Lillian just laughed in response.

"Come on you two. Move it or lose it. In the TARDIS now."Rory said. I pushed my way past Lillian and she glared at me again.


	2. Fatal Friendships

Lillian's Pov

Inside the TARDIS, it was just how it looked on the tv show. Everything was SUPER complicated. 

The console had so many levers and buttons and I had no idea what was what. Instead of hurting my brain trying to figure things out, I decided to Brooke cling to the doctor's arm instead.

"Brooke, I think you're going to cut off his blood circulation. You're squeezing him so tight." I laughed. Brooke frowned and buried her head into his chest instead. Why wasn't she talking to me? It's not my fault I landed us in detention. Blabber mouth.

"Brooke." 

While the Doctor wasn't looking, I nudged Brooke, hoping to get her attention. She ignored me again and this time the doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"What's wrong? I thought you two were best friends."

"We were, until I got us stuck in detention." Brooke mumbled. I sighed.

"Brooke, don't be Iike this. I thought we were ok."

"We were, until you ABANDONED me and left me ALONE with Mr.Meyer!"

"He was asleep!"

"That's still not cool!"

"Girls, SHH!" The Doctor yelled. 

We each glanced up at him and found ourselves unable to talk. He put a finger to his lips. 

"Stop it. Just be friends again." He said. He pushed us together in his arms.

"I tried," Brooke and I mumbled at the same time.

"Because I'm not taking two angry teenage girls on a trip to space. That would be crazy."

"And doing that anyway wouldn't be crazy?" I mumbled. Some would say he was a madman with a box anyway.

"Lillian, don't be disrespectful!" Brooke scolded. She wrapped her arms around his waist tighter.

"Brooke, you're so clingy." I laughed.

"What?"

"You're squeezing him again."

"Oh. Sorry." Brooke loosened her grip on the Doctor's waist.

"It's alright," the Doctor said, pulling her in closer. "Why are you so cold?" 

"I'm a vampire," Brooke said. She laughed and the Doctor laughed too.

"I'm probably just getting sick or something." Brooke shrugged it off. 

"That's no good, you can't be sick and fight weeping angels." 

"Sure I can. It's just a cold."

"You guys sound like an old married couple," I giggled. Brooke rolled her eyes and the Doctor smiled.

"Did someone say old married couple?"

The Doctor grinned.

"River."


End file.
